


Insolitement vôtre - 44 : Emo

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, NO “LAST JEDI” SPOILERS, Sorry Not Sorry, Very Slight OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Pas de spoilers des “Derniers Jedi”]La relation entre Ben Solo et ses parents devenait de plus en plus distante et tendue à mesure que les mois passaient.





	Insolitement vôtre - 44 : Emo

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun SPOILER des “Derniers Jedi” n'a été autorisé dans ce texte – car ce n'était de toute façon pas son but (le développement du personnage n'est absolument pas conforme avec celui décrit dans le film). Vous pouvez donc le lire avec la conscience tranquille.

Ben Solo – pardon, “Kylo Ren”, comme il le revendiquait désormais – se terrait dans sa chambre, située au cœur d'un luxueux complexe résidentiel sénatorial.

Le jeune emo – pardon, “rebelle” – avait son casque audio vissé sur les oreilles, diffusant du bon son provenant de la webradio _2000 FM – Hard Rock_ , qui diffusait sur son ordinateur. Entièrement vêtu de noir, les cheveux mi-longs teints de la même couleur, Kylo Ren tapotait sur son clavier tout en traînant sur Tumblr, et en pivotant sur son fauteuil de bureau en rythme avec la musique.

Leia passa doucement la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Ren sursauta.

\- Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'ouvrir ? cria-t-il, agacé, d'entrée de jeu.

Il retira son casque, et regarda sa mère d'un air contrarié.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, ne se laissa pas démonter sa mère. Avec ce casque sur les oreilles, tu n'as pas dû m'entendre. Je venais t'inviter à manger un bout avec moi dans la cuisine.

\- Ah, parce que tu as enfin daigné rentrer chez toi pour tenir compagnie à ton fils ? grogna Ren.

\- Ben, je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup de réunions...

\- C'est Kylo Ren maintenant, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Et non, je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre ce soir.

Il attrapa un paquet de Doritos qui traînait sur son bureau, et Leia, soupirant, referma lentement la porte.

**Author's Note:**

> La webradio citée dans ce texte est simplement un clin d'œil à ce que j'écoute pendant que j'écris ;)


End file.
